The Girl in the Woods
by FlamethrowertheHedgehog
Summary: Apon a arival at camp Alex discovors someone that would change his life


On a early afternoon...Henry the Fox (the town mailman lol) delivers a note to Alex's house

Henry: HEY ALEX! MAIL CALL DUDE!

Alex: god dammit Henry dont shout so loud i can here you --

Henry: sorry dude...hey i got ya a letter

Alex: thanks!

Henry: no prob

Henry flys off and Alex opens the letter

Alex the fox...

you have won the camptopia sweepstakes and have won our grand prize of a trip to the mystic ruins campsite with you and up to 3 friends

Alex: THANK YOU DEAR LORD! WOO! I got to call Austin Christian and Opal about this

he runs to the phone and calls them all telling them to meet him at the emerald town bus stop...

later...

Alex is waiting on the gang at the bus stop, after 2 minutes they arive

Austin: yo alex!

Christian: sup

Opal: hello friend..

Alex: glad you guys could make it

Austin: lady luck hit you for the first time in your life Alex?

Alex: shut up

Opal: please lets not fight. let us be happy as we are going camping

Christian: 0o...you dont get out much do you

Alex: the bus is here dudes! lets go

The bus to camp arives as the gang jumps inside...

A few hours later...

Opal: are we there yet?

Christian: no

Opal: are we there now?

Christian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Austin couldent help but chuckle as Opal contenued to annoy poor Christian

Opal: now?

Christian: no

Opal: ... now?

Christian: pissed meter rising nooo!

After all those hours the bus finally arives at camp as the gang got out to see the place

Opal: this looks like the silver sun before it was wasted

Christian: ... what?

Opal: nothing...

Austin: soo...whos up for camp food?

Opal: what is this "camp food"

Austin: food you get at camp XD

Opal: i see...

Christian: what they got

Austin: dunno

Christian: ...

Alex: I'm gonna go for a stroll in the woods ok dudes?

Austin: kk

Opal: all right

Christian: gotcha

Alex walks calmly around the woods without a care in the world as he then sees a green female hedgehog in a yellow dress with a heart on it and a white headband laying out cold on the ground bruised scarred and bloody

Alex: wtf

Alex walks over to the hedgehog and lifts her up, then heads to the hut

Alex: we have to get you to a medical center at the campsite

the hedgehog opens her eyes weakly to see Alex's face for a few seconds before fainting again, soon after Alex was cut off by a robot

Eggman: well well well, if it isent Alex

Alex: what the hell do you want egghead!

Eggman: you have something I want

Alex: i aint got no emeralds with me --

Eggman: nooo...I mean the girl

Alex: piss off you aint gettin her

Eggman: then I'll have to crush y-

Eggman is then hit with Alex's warhammer whitch the machine then falls apart

Eggman: damn you! guards attack him!

Alex blasts the incoming bots with energy blasts

Eggman: I'll get you yet

Alex: whatever P

Alex walks off with the girl in hand and later gets to the medical hut

Alex: hey nerse!

Nerse: yes?

Alex: this girl is hurt, get her a room now

Nurse: shes in bad shape. we'll do what we can

she takes the hedgehog girl and 45 minutes later the nurse came out with the hedgehog on a stretcher whitch she i bandaged up and healed

Alex: is she ok nurse?

Nurse: yes. she is resting, she'll be ok

Alex: good

Nurse: you can take her back to your hut now )

Alex: thanks!

Alex takes the hedgehog girl in the stretcher back to the hut where Austin Alex and Opal are, Opal is currently giggleing

Austin: so then he walks in and then-

Alex: hey guys!

Christian: took you long enof P that was a loooong walk

Alex: i brought someone

he reviels the hedgehog on the strecher

Austin: whos that?

Alex: i saved her life out in the forest, egghead tryed to cut me off but i smashed him. then I took her to the hospital

Opal: shes pretty

Alex: hehe...yea

Christian: smirk i bet you think so too

Alex emediately turns red and gets angry

Alex: NO I DONT!

Christian: someones liein P

Alex: SHUT UP!

: uggh...

everyone watched as the girl hedgehog arose from the bed and dusted herself off

: hello everyone, my name is Erica Orika. who is yous guys

Alex: I'm Alex

Austin: I Austin

Christian: Christian...whatever

Opal: i ish Opal. will you be my new friend?

Erica: hehe sure...but where am i? i thote i was being tortured by robots?

Alex: wha? O.o

Erica: i was a prisoner...it was horrible

she then starts crying. Alex comferts her by giving her a hug

Erica: ...

Alex: )

she blushes a small bit the decided to ask something

Erica: who saved me anyway?

Alex: he he. me

Erica stares and then forms hearts in her eyes looking at Alex, then hugs him back tightly

Erica: YOUR SOOO BRAVE AND HANDSUME!

Alex: o.o;

Austin: hey look christian! Alex got himself a GF XP

Alex: STFU

Erica: your so cute when you swear

Alex: uhh

later that night...everyone was sleeping soundly, as then Alex woke up and let out a yawn. he looked around to see that Erica was nowhere to be seen. he was a little confused as he walked out to look for her. he then goes up on the hill to find Erica

Alex: hey. Erica, what are you doing

Erica: lookin at the stars

Alex: ohhh

Erica: where you worried about me Alex?

Alex: ehhh yea

Erica:

Alex: heh...

Erica: )

Alex: )

Erica grabs Alex's hand as he was in shock for a small bit and then smiles

Later that morning...

Random person: OMG! ITS COMING!

Alex?

Erica: whats happening Alex?

Austin: wtf?

Christian: w- wha?

Opal: what are these noises?

They head outside to find a giant spider like bot with Eggman in the cockpit

Eggman: hello Alex. remember me

Alex: egghead when will you DIE!

Eggman: in 50 years or so

Alex: more like tommorow, your old enof to be my great grandpa's grandpa!

Eggman: just for that comment I'll give you twice the pain and torture before i finish you off

Alex: lets dance

Eggman: just so noone gets involved...

Eggman presses a button on the machine and a cage surrounds Austin Christian and Opal. but missed Erica

Austin: damn you egghead!

Eggman: gaah. screw the hedgehog girl. I can deal with her later, she woult be of harm...now Alex...ready to die?

Alex: you first

the battle began as the legs of the machine tryed to surround Alex, however Alex thote quick and jumped to the cockpit strikeing at Eggman with his fist. Eggman brought out a razor blade and it slit Alex's wrist as The fox rolled down the machine in pain and the leg raised over Alex in an attempt to crush him, Erica watched in fear as it went to crush him, Alex rolled out of the way tho and went under the Egg Spider and started messing with the engine!

Eggman: HEY! stop that!

Alex pulled out the main wire and the thing started to fall apart but Alex with a boost of his tails was able to get out before the houl thing fell apart, Eggman then falls out of the broke machine unarmed

Erica: YOU DID IT ALEX! -

Eggman: AH HA!

Eggman runnes ovet grabes a hold of Erica and holds the razor blade to her neck

Eggman: Stay there foxboy! or I'll slit her throat!

Erica: Aleeeexxx!

Alex: damn...gotta think of something...hey egghead theres sonic!

Eggman: SONIC?

Eggman looks away just long enof for Alex to charge him. the razor blade falls on the ground and Alex grabs it and looks at a fallin Eggman

Alex: well...as you where saying?

Eggman: ... help

Alex: ready to suffer doc?

Eggman: god help me...

Alex: I am your god now docter

Later on. Opal was able to call the cops, the police found Eggman in a pull of blood on the ground, he was then arrested...that afternoon everyone had to go home...tho this wasent good on Erica

Erica: why must you leave

Alex: I have to Erica. I cant stay here forever

Erica: b- but

Alex: I'm sorry Erica

Erica: ...

Alex: I'm sorry

Alex gives her a hug and started to walk into the bus with a tear rolling down his cheek and Erica was crying as well...the bus started to leave with Erica watching on. Alex looked at her as the bus left from the window...the bus went down the hill where they couldent see eachother anymore...shortly after

Austin: you ok dude?

Alex: no...

Austin: cheer up...she'll always be in your heart

Alex: I guess..

Alex layed down and looked out at the window at the sky...

Alex:...I love you Erica...

The bus contenued down the road for several hours before it reached Alex's house

Opal: we are here!

Austin: bout time

Christian: yer

the gang walked out happy that they reached town...accept Alex who was still in depression

3 days later...

the bell rings as Alex was watching TV one afternoon

Alex: hold your horses I'm comin!

Alex opens the door and looks in shock as Erica was right there

Erica: hi Alex )

Alex: oh my god Erica is that really you!

Erica: yep

Alex was very teary and happy but he dident wanna show it in front of her

Alex: hiya!

Teh End


End file.
